A Stray Neko and A Caged Bird
by Cursed.Saphire.Hart
Summary: Kiki was a quiet girl who lived in a big house and had busy parents a not many friends, but that soon changed when she found 2 eggs in her bed one morning. But was that change worth what was ahead?
1. Ch:1 Shy Girl

**Sakura: Hi! I know some of you didn't like the first one of this so I hope you like this one**

Its was a snowy winter day as a young girl walked to school, she was a quiet girl who didn't talk much.

She was a lovely child who was almost as white as the snow that fell, her eyes were sapphire blue and she had long hair that was raven black.

She was one of thoughts girls who no one noticed...

Who no one paid any mind too what so ever.

After school she would take a short cut down the alley to see the cats on her way home.

She was often jealous of the stray cats, they were free, will she was like a caged bird in her own home.

Her mother and father worked most of the time and she lived in a big house that felt so empty.

She'd sit in her room which was filled with toys and books of every kind, and stare out the window from her bed.

Sometimes her parents would let her go out on her own when she was finished with her lessons. And when she did she'd sometimes go to the violin shop and see if _'he'_ was there. She'd always hope he was there, sometime when he was they would talk until his violin was ready. But the girl would become sad when he left.

Today was her piano lesson and she stood there in the room waiting for her teacher to come.

"I hope mother and father will let me go out today..." she said to herself as she sat on the stool near her piano.

"Kiki-chan..."

The girl turned to see who called her name. And there stood her mother with a smile on her face. "Yes Mama?"

"Your teachers sick today, so you can go outside, but make sure not to go too far, Ok?"

Kiki smiled and hugged her mother. "Ok Mama!"

She ran up to her room and put on her jacket and grabbed her purse with money that she had been saving.

She ran down the stairs to find her father there waiting for her.

"Hi Papa!" she hugged her father with a big smile on her face.

"Have a good time Kiki-chan, but make sure to come home for dinner"

"I will!" she ran out the door and ran toward the violin shop hoping her prince was there.

She ran down the side walk and waited impatiently at the cross walk waiting for the line to change color.

And as soon as it did she ran across the street bumping into some of the people, but she didn't stop running until she got to the violin shop.

She stood at the door panting with a smile on her face.

"I hope he's here, and I hope I can finally have enough courage to ask him his name..." she said to herself as she reached for the door.

"Ask who for their name?"

Kiki turned around as fast as she could recognizing that voice, the voice in which belonged to her prince. She gazed at him blushing when she noticed how close they were to each-other.

"Ne-Neko-San!" she said suprized.

"Hello Raven-chan..." he said with a smile. They had given each other those nick names and they pretty much stuck to each other like glue. Kiki always called him Neko-san because he reminded her of a cat. And the blue haired teen would call her Raven-chan because of her raven hair.

"I-I wanted to ask you your name... si-since... well, I don't know it... cause I keep calling you "Neko-san"..." she said embarrassed.

"Well... why don't we talk about it over dinner...?" he said gently nibbling on her ear.

Kiki jumped back blushing and holding her ear. The blue haired teen just giggled.

Kiki felt so embarrassed... and after what he had done even more shy and scared to ask him his name. Without any courage left in her she turned and ran.

She ran as fast as she could and she didn't look back.

She slipped and fell down, but she got up and kept running.

_Scared... why do I have to be so scared...! I couldn't of just brushed in off and talked to him like always! I'm So Stupid!_

She stopped to rest in the ally that she took as a short cut. A few cats walked up to her and rubbed against her purring. She wiped away the tears and smiled.

She knelt down and gently stroked them. "I wish I was like you guys... you can be so brave... while I'm to muck of a coward to talk to anyone..."

Her favorite cat, which she named Coco cause of its brown fur, licked away a few of her tears. "I envy all of you... so much... I wish I was a cat... and not a house cat... and ally cat... atleast then I'd be free..."

Inside her... a small light started to glow as one of two eggs began to change colorbut wasnt fully colored yet.

After a while of talking with the cats she got up and walked to her seconded favorit place to go when she was aloud out of the house.

The bakery, she loved the way the bread smelled when it first came out of the oven, and how it alwas smelled like cookies, cakes, and tea.

There was another reason she went there, a girl in whom she admired and saw as a big sister worked there. Her name was Kuki which means Cookie. Kuki was a tall girl, with curly brown hair that was always up in a ponytail. She had chocolate brown eyes, and three freckles on each of her cheeks.

Kiki walked in to see her friend was at the counter.

"Hey Kiki-chan! Did you get out of jail for good behaver, or are you on the lam?" she joked. Kiki giggled and smiled.

"How've you been Kuki Nee-chan?"

"I've been good, hey how would you like to help me with some baking? If ya do I'll let you take some of them home"

"Deal!" Kiki said taking off her jacket and setting it and her purse down.

They both went to the back room and put of there aprins.

"Ok so what do you want to make today?"

"Hmm... Cookies!"

"Hahah... should of known..." Kuki said patting the shy girl on the head. Kiki smiled and blushed.

"Now why we get the ingredient?"

"Ok what do we need! I'll Get It!"

"Ok Ok... brown sugar, flour, three eggs, cinnamon, and milk."

"Ok" Kiki looked though the kitchen and got what they needed. But more than once while they were mixing it together, Kiki got something wrong or spilt something.

And every time Kuki was there to help fix the problem.

_I wish I was like Kuki... she knows so much about cooking and baking... I guess its cause she grew up in this bakery with her parents there to help her... I wish I could be just like her... I wish I could be a great baker like her..._

Inside of Kiki the egg became fully colored leaving the last one white.

After they finished making to cookie mix it was time to shape them.

Kiki loved this part, it was when she'd get to ice and decorate them. Though they never turned out very good.

Kiki made two sets that were kind of shaped like bunnies witch she made for her parents, three that looked like fish, which were for her cat friends, a few cat one for herself, and...

And some heart shaped ones she made she her cat prince. She smiles as she put them all on the tray and Kuki put them in the oven.

And after they were done she put them in a few different colored bags and waved good bye to her friend as she left.

She put them into her purse walked home before it got dark, she was too tired to eat dinner so she gave her parents the cookies and went to bed.

_To Be Continued..._

_**Sakura: Hi I hope 'some' of you enjoyed it, and a critical(sorry if its spelled wrong, I have an old p.c. that doesn't spell check well) review is still a review, and I'm trying my best here... so could yall give me some slack... for some reason I can think of stories for Tokyo mew mew but not this...**_

_**Theres one person who can insult me all her wants but I aint given up yet... you can say I'm childish or anything else, but I'm just stubborn.**_


	2. Ch:2 Friends

**Sakura: Here's the new chapter! Please R&R**

Kiki woke up the next morning to the tweeting of the birds on her balcony. She stat up and got out of bed with a smile.

"Looks like to days going to be a great Saturday..." She said stretching. She took off her night gown and put on her red dress and tied her hair back with a red ribbon to match.

_***Knock***__**Knock***_

"Kiki? You awake?" she heard her mom ask.

"Yes Mama"

"Ok, when you're ready come down stair, me and your father need to talk to you"

"O-Ok..." she shuddered.

_I wonder what they want to talk about...?_

Kiki finished getting dressed and walk down the stairs and into the living room where her parents were waiting for her.

"You... wanted to talk to me about something...?"

"Yes, Sit down..." Her father said putting down the book he was reading.

"I wanted to talk to you about going outside the fence..."

Kiki's eyes widened as she sat down. She could feel her heart race and her body shake.

_Oh no... aren't they going to let me go outside the fence anymore...?_

_**~Flash Back~**_

_Kiki was just an 5 year old girl who often played in the park like the other kids, playing on the swing, sliding down the slide, and playing games with the other kids._

_But one day while she was playing one thing caught her eye, it was a cat, a little black and white one._

_She smiled and ran after it trying the catch it so she could pet and play with it._

_After a while Kiki did catch it but it wasn't long when she noticed that she was lost._

_"Where...? Where am I...? I was at the park... how'd I get here?" she said shaking all over. She held the stray cat close as tears ran down her face. Frightened and confused Kiki wondered around aimlessly trying to find her way back._

_Kiki kept wondering around till she found her way back to her house a day later. When her parents found her outside they cried tears of joy knowing she was safe._

_But the happiness didn't last long..._

_"This Is All Your Fault!" her mother screamed at her father. "My Fault? What Kind Of Mother Lets Her 5 Year Old Go To The Park Alone!"_

_Kiki sat there watching her parents fight with the cat in her arms. "Mommy... Daddy?"_

_Both of her parents looked at her._

_"Can... Can I keep my kitty...?"_

_"Kiki! This Isn't The Time To Be Asking If You Can Keep That Mangy Stray! Now Get It Out Of The House This Instant! After What Happened You're Not Allowed To Go Outside The Fence! Do You Hear Me?"_

_Kiki flinched and nodded, she got up and walked to the front door and let the cat out._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"...so I and your mom think we should let you go outside more often then we have been..."

Kiki looked up and at her parents with a suppressed look.

"Wh-What...?"

Her mother smiled. "We've been thinking that it's a bit unhealthily to keep you locked up like this so, we're letting you go outside the fence more often... But you need to come back befor the sun goes down, ok?"

Kiki smiled and ran up to her parents to hug them both. "I Love You Both! You're The Best!"

They both smiled and hugged her back.

Later that day Kiki got dressed for the cold and got what she needed.

She said good bye and walked out the door happily.

She skipped down the side walk in her blue winter coat and snow boots that matched. Never in so long had she been this happy.

"It's almost Christmas, I can't wait..." she stopped skipping and looked down. "Shame I don't have any friends to share it with..." Kiki said dreadfully as she walked down the side walk still looking the ground.

And it wasn't too long till she bumped into someone. "Oh..! I'm sorry!" she heard a voice of a young girl say. Kiki looked up to see a girl with shoulder pink hair pulled into a side ponytail with an X clip and big gold eyes.

"No No It's was my fault for not looking where I was going." she said bowing her head. "My names Kikyo, Kikyo Takahashi" she said extending her hand.

"My names Amu Hinamori" she said shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you Kakahashi-san"

Kiki blushed "Its Takahashi... and you can call me Kiki, Hinamori-san" she smiled.

"Ok Kiki, still I'm sorry for bumping into you like that." she said walking away waving.

"Uh Um... Hina-san!"

Amu turned around. "Would... Would... Would like to be friends...?"

Amu being Amu gave her a cool smile and nodded. "And since we're friends, you can come with me to meet up with my other friends."

Kiki smiled and took her new friends hand. She was so filled with joy that she could hardly stand it.

_'A friend... a real friend... oh wait!'_

"Hina-san after we meet up with your friends... can we stop by The Hot Jam music shop?" she asked looking nervous.

"Yeah it's on the way where we were going anyways" Amu said smiling.

After meeting up with the others, Kiki learned their names, but she called them by part of their last names.

And as promised the stopped by The Hot Jam.

Inside they saw a man about 22, toning his drums with a Parrett on his shoulder. He had brown hair the was pulled back into a pony tail, he wore a red shirt and black genes.

"RyoNee-san!" Kiki shouted. The boy answered to her name and littered her into the air.

"Hey Lil' Birdy!" he shouted. "Lil' Birdy Raaw!" his Parrett repeated. He gently set her down and ruffled her hair. "Whaddya doin outta your cage?"

"My parents are letting me out more." she said blushing. Ryo looked over to the five kids. "Who're your friends Birdy?"

"Oh this is Sou-san" she said pointing to her Kakai. "Saki-san" Nagihiro " Yu-san" Yaya "Tori-san" Tadase "And Hina-san" she pointed to Amu.

"Well It's a pleasure of meeting yall" he said smiling.

"Um Ryo-kun... what do you mean by getting out of her cage" Amu said a bit confused.

"Well, Birdie here... she wondered off once when she was five and got into a mess of trouble with her fokes... so for a few years she wasn't aloud outside the fence of her house and up till 2 years ago was she allowed to come out everyone in a while." he said scratching the back of his head.

"That must have been hard on you" Yaya said looking down. "It was... sometimes... I wish I was a stray cat... but other times I wish I was a wild bird... so I could fly off where ever I wanted.."

"But sometimes I wish I was like rock music so I could be loud and crazy!" she said smiling.

Her friends giggled. Kiki smiled seeing her friends smile.

_'I really do wish I was like rock music... and I wish I was a bird..."_

Inside her the blank egg became colored.

After a bit of talking Kiki and the others said good bye to her friends and left the store to go Christmas shopping.

Kiki found two small decorations, one was shaped like a cat and the other was a white dove. She smiled and took them up to the register to pay for them until she heard Amu talk.

"I told you guys that I'd buy _One_ for each of you"

_'Who's Hina-san talking too?'_

She heard the others talk but she couldn't figure out to who. After shopping it was time to go home.

"Oh By the way Hina-san where do you go to school?"

"Seiyo Elementary" she said walking away with the other out of sight.

"Seiyo... Elementary..." she said to her said as she began to walk home.

She felt so happy so full of life. She walked past the bakery and stopped by o say hello to her friend, and kept walking. She walked past the playground and it began to snow.

She was just in time for dinner when she got home. She took off her coat and boots and walked into the dining hall.

"You look happy Kiki-chan" her mother said sitting down for dinner along with her father.

"Well..." she giggled and smiled. "I made some friends."

Her mother and father smiled.

"That's good... since your teacher said that you aren't very social in school. So I was thinking... I'd have you transferred, your teacher said you don't even talk to the girls in your school at all." her father said taking a bite on his stake.

"Well... I've been a bit shy about it.." she said blushing.

"And that's why were transferring you, its obvious you don't get along with all the girls in your school, so we'll transferred you to any school you want" he mother said smiling lovingly.

Kiki's eyes widened and she shot up from her chair knocking it over. "Then I Want To Attend Seiyo Elementary!" she busted out without a second thought. As soon as she realized what she had said suddenly, she saw the surprised look on her parents faces. Kiki sat back into her chair after she picked it up. _'They properly won't let me now...' _she thought.

"Seiya Elementary it is then, if it'll make you happy Kiki-chan." she father said smiling. Kiki smile warmly and started eating. Her parents smiled and started eating as well.

Kiki finished and took a long back, she got ready for bed and curled up under her covers.

**With her parents:**

"Ayami... do you think we're doing the right thing... what if we're giver her too much freedom to fast?" kiki's father said taking off his robe and hanging it up.

"Yes and no...Akio, yes I'm worried but... for 6 years we've been treating our daughter like a prisoner..." her mother said brushing her hair. "That's why she hasn't made many friends at school and why we have to transfer her to the school she wants"

Akio wrapped his arms around his wife lovingly. "My sweet Ayami... always know just what to say..." she said kissing her forehead before lying down with her.

**The next morning:**

As soon as the sun was just coming up a loud scream was heard though out the whole house.

Kiki started breathing into a paper bag, in and out, in... and out, she told herself.

"Ok... I'm calm... now... I went to bed last night... after eating and taking a bath..." she pulled the cover of her bed revealing what it was hiding.

Oh her bed laid a purple egg and a blue one. The purple on had a white frilly lace design in the middle with a pattern, purple crescent moon then black cat then a star. The blue one had a black lace design with a light blue crescent moon, music note, and then wing pattern on it.

"Ok... I haven't taken heath class yet... but I'm pretty sure this isn't how someone is born..." she said picking them up. She jolted and looked down at them as they were in her hands.

"There warm..." she signed and smiled. {Of course we are...}

To be continued

**Hope yall liked it, and if in needs works please tell me!**


	3. Ch:3 Love Song  Helpful Child

**Sakura: Here's the new chapter! Please R&R**

**{**_Of Couse we are_**}** said a small voice as one of the eggs moved. Kiki filched and set them down.

"Did you just talk...?" she said shivering.

Both eggs cracked and the top half popped off. And out flew two a little people, one with purple shoulder length hair that was wavy and and a bit raggedly cut. It was pulled back into a half side ponytail (like Amu's), with a frilly blue ribbon and a star on it. Her eyes were the same color as Kiki's.

She was wearing a short kimono that had a star and crescent moon pattern that went to her knees, with a white heart shaped apron, white knee high saddle socks, and kimono saddles. She wore a frilly blue ribbon and bell around her neck. She had purple cat ears and tail with a frilly blue ribbon and gold bell around it.

She looked like a cat eared waitress.

The other one had rugged shoulder length blue hair, black bird wings and violet eyes. She was wearing a black barret that had a blue music note on it.(The oval part is shaped like a star)She had a high collar shirt with a blue creset moon on it with the sleeves ripped off, black geans that were ripped open at the knees and black boot with blue belts on it.

She had checkered arm warmers, and belt bracelets on her upper arms too. She looked like a punk rocker.

"My names Aika.(Love song)." said the blue one folding her arms and a guitar on her back, she was looking to cool.

"Hi I'm Yuko, it's a pleasure to meet you(Helpful child)" the purple one said bowing and smiling cutely.

"Oh... I'm... Kikyo... But you can call me Kiki..." she said looking ready to faith.

"Don't be scared Kiki-chan.. We're your Guardian Characters, Shugo Chara for short." Yuko said flouting up to her.

"Shugo... Chara...?" repeated tilting her head. Aika sat on her head smiled. "That's right... we are the eggs of your heart" she took her guitar in hand and started playing it.

_'All kids has a special egg in there soul...'_

_'The egg of they're hearts'_

_'It's unseen until it hatches'_

_'Into the child's would be self!'_

She sang in a lovely voice. Kiki tried to proses this as best she could.

"We're your would be self, I was born of your desire to be like Kuki and your ally cat friends, for two years thoughts desires were growing into an egg, and so I was born." the purple kitty said.

"I was born of you desire to be like Rio and the birds" said the blue song bird.

Kiki smiles, still not understanding completely, but she was happy to have two new friends none the less.

Kiki stood up and got dressed for the day. She walks out of her room and to the stairs.

"Look out below!" she sat on the railing and slide down on it to the bottom. she hopped down and walked into the dining hall to eat breakfast with her parents.

"Ohio Kiki-chan" her mother said sitting down across from her. "Ohio Mama" Kiki said with a smile.

Once breakfast was served she started eating. Kiki had never felt so happy as she did today, today her parents would take her to see her new school.

"Kiki if I may, why did you choose Seiyo for the school you wanted to transfer to? It's a little farther away from home then All-girls school you go to" her father asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"I have friends now, and they all go there..." she answered with a dreamy smile on her face. Both her parents smiled. "Well I better get going, I'll see you two later." she said hoping down from the table and getting her jacket. "Later!"

"Don't stay out too late" her mother said.

"Ok!" she ran out the door happily. _'Neko-san... I hope your there today...' _she said blushing and running toward the violin shop


	4. I'm so very sorry

I'm sorry, everyone, but I cant continue this story, my studies are getting harder and I cant find the time for this anymore... so feel free to continue this if you want


End file.
